Dream
by animegirl999
Summary: Yuffie and Aerith decide to play matchmaker with their co-workers Leon and Cloud. CxL Now being rewrote!
1. Chapter 1

Author Note

Hey, I wanted to rewrite this, because the first time I wrote, it sucked! Big time, but now I'm gonna rewrite allll of it. xD I think I have improved, I've took a class that helped me so maybe you guys can tell...hopefully you can o.o'' If ya got some advice, please feel free to tell me Oh, you can tell which chapters are rewrote, because it will say chapter RW ONE LAST THING! Sorry about it being so close together, I can't figure out how to make it space out. D:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Limping, Cloud walked into the warehouse where he's currently worked at for the past 3 years. He marched straight to the heaven machine and poured himself a large cup of the black liquid. The strong scent made him immobile for a few moments, as he just smelled the dark water. It seemed to wash away all the troubles that populated his mind and all the pain that his stupid ass boyfriend caused him. With a smiling face, Cloud turned to faced the world which caused him to move his legs which caused him to move his bum which caused a whole lot of suffering. He followed his routine path to a short table that his best friends were chatting happily away at.

Aerith noticed him first and put on her usually bright smile that can light up a room. She was his best friend. They have known each other all of their childhood and even at one time lived together, though not in a romantic way. Sure she was pretty with her long brown hair and big brown innocent eyes, she even had a nice curvy body, but she was more like a sister. Then comes Yuffie, a sly devil that's always up to something. It was hard to get used to at the beginning with her loud mouth and childish attitude, but then she grew on him like a fungus. She was close to the exacted opposite of Aerith. She had short black hair and an equally short figure with not too many curves. Her dark black eyes always had a glint of evil like she has a special trick up her sleeve too. Cloud himself thought of his self as attractive with his blond gravity defining spiked hair that grew in all different directions and his sky blue eyes. He was tall, but he had some muscular appearance to himself.

Cloud grimaced as he sat down on the hard wood benches, the sweet caring voice of Aerith entered his brain, "Did you have a tough night?"

Nodding, he replied, "I'm going kill who ever thought up bondage sex toys. My boyfriend for some weird reason thought that they were the greatest things ever created last night."

Yuffie laughed which earned her a glare from the now sulking blonde, "You should just dump the weirdo. All he brings is trouble." Aerith nodded with what the black haired girl suggested, knowing full well that the relationship that Cloud was in wouldn't end well anyways.

"I will as soon as I get the chance, but there hasn't been a good time lately." Cloud avoided eye contact, feeling uncomfortable suddenly. Yuffie and Aerith shared a look that made Cloud want to run away from them.

"But I love you Leon!" A whiney voice echoed all in the warehouse, causing several people to hold their ears in pain. An enraged man with longish dark brown hair stomped his way to where the three of them stared in horror as a fluffy pink ball followed him like a puppy, whining the whole time. Leon grabbed the coffee pot, making Cloud's eyes go wide in horror and worry like a mother protecting her newborn child.

"If you keep whining to me and coming around here, I'm going to pour this coffee on your pink boa!" Leon looked plain evil as he growled out the threat. He had the pot over the shorter pink man's head and was frowning so much his face might actually get stuck like that. Scary The pink ball squeaked and ran away which resulted in Leon finally put down the coffee pot much to Cloud's relief. Leon sighed and sat down with them.

Leon was another employee that worked with them, but he worked in another section of the warehouse, which caused them to not be as good as friends that they could be. Yuffie has known Leon since they were children it seems, but they don't talk about their past much and nobody pushes their way into their past.

"He won't leave me alone!" Leon looked tired and angry which made all of them feel sorry for him. Cloud was about to say something, but their boss, Cid, yelled something about them being lazy and they need to get to work. They split up with Cloud and Leon going in different directions and Aerith and Yuffie walked together towards the phones. Yuffie glanced over at Aerith about ten times before Aerith finally sighed and asked what was going on with Yuffie.

"Do you remember how back in high school, people would set their friends up together and make them go on dates?" Yuffie questioned nonchalantly, but Aerith could tell she was dying to tell her something.

"Yeah." Aerith said slowly, trying to annoy her friend with her slowness to answer.

"Well lets do what we did in high school." Yuffie bit her lip, trying to hide her grin that was breaking across her face. Though Aerith was smart she didn't follow what Yuffie was saying and her face clearly showed that. "Let's set up Cloud and Leon!" Yuffie popped out, earning her a shocked expression from the brown haired girl.

"What?" Aerith questioned, "Why would those two want to get together?"

Yuffie stared at her like she was insane, "Cause it will be perfect. Leon needs somebody that is at least sane, and Cloud needs somebody that isn't into bondage." Yuffie finished the sentence with a small giggle and a large grin.

"Well I guess..." The brown haired girl was unsure, but she decided after all the bad relationships that Cloud was in, he did need somebody like Leon. He needs a guy that doesn't immediately want to get him into bed; somebody that will get to know him before he even kisses him on the mouth.

Yuffie grinned with all 32 teeth right then, her tricky mind already starting to form a plan. "Will you help me? Please!" Yuffie used her best puppy dog expression until Aerith agreed.

"Ok then let's start Operation LxC tomorrow at 8am! As soon as work starts!" Yuffie looks so proud of herself than Aerith didn't have the heart to tell her work starts at 7.


	2. Chapter 2

Cloud and the rest of the characters are not my. Sorry if some word are spelled wrong.

"How long have you been there?" Cloud asked starting to panick. "Just got here." , Leon replied, "Do ya know where to get a rose?" Leon asked with hope in his eyes. "If you forgot I date guys." "Same here." "I think I know. Come with me."

Leon and Yuffie 

Leon and Yuffie walked down the street until " I cann't believe you have not dated him yet." Leon grabbed Yuffie by the arm and they went into Starbucks. "Ok who are you talking about?" Leon said sitting across from Yuffie. "I'm saying that I surprised that you have not went out with him." "Who?" "Cloud." "Why do you think I would go out with that...that thing?" "Look at your other boyfriends." Yuffie took out two stacks of pictures. One had two or three and the other had twenty or so. "Why do you have pictures of my boyfriends ?" "Blackmail. This stack is people with neither blonde nor blue eyes." Yuffie said pointing to the smaller stack. "This is the stack with people with either blonde or blue eyes." Yuffie said pointing to the larger stack. "So I like people with either blonde or blue eyes." "Exactly." Yuffie replied in a matter of fact voice. "It isn't like I am going to admit it. He doesn't like me." Leon said annoyed. "HEDOES!" she yelled quickly. "What?" Leon said confused. Cloud burst into the room and grabbed Yuffie and ran out leaving Leon with a look on his face that said 'WTF?' Leon got up and payed for himself a drink.

Work

Leon walked up to Yuffie who was sitting on a crate. He lightly hit her on the head. "Hey what was that for?" she asked puzzled 'Why do people keep hitting me on the head?' "That was for leaving me alone to find the rose, which I didn't find." Leon said annoyed. Leon handed her a half-full cup. "Finish if you want, sis." Yuffie looked at it for a moment then grabbed it and ran off. Leon watched her for a minute and then walk off shaking his head. Yuffie enter the Plot Room and danced around the table Arieth was sitting at singing "I got a plan.". Arieth finally got up and sat Yuffie down in a chair. Yuffie started explaining.

"Squall!" Yuffie bursted into Leon's office. Leon and Yuffie walked to the Plot Room. Leon walked in first to see a very confused Cloud drinking on a Starbucks drink. Suddenly the door closed and was locked from the outside. Leon sighed and took a seat across from Cloud. "Do you know anything about this?" Leon asked Cloud who replied "Nope." "I think that how you do it." Yuffie's voice rang though the room. "Okay boys, we cann't see or heard you so you can say or do anything without us knowing. See ya."

Animegirl999


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry that I took so long to post chapter 2 so I decided to be quicker and make it longer. The characters don't belong to me nor do anything else.

"Yuffie are you sure this will work? They just sitting there." "Arieth stop worrying. I have a little trick up my sleeve" Yuffie found the heater button. "Go down." "Yuffie, who is faster Leon or Cloud?" "Cloud." With that Arieth walked out of the room.

The Plot Room

Cloud and Leon were having a staring contest when the door made a noise, they both turned so sharply that the room was filled with a cracking noise. They glanced at each other then at the door, which made an another noise. The knob turned and Arieth put her head though and glanced at both boys before pulling her head back out. A blanket was struck though the crack and was then though at the blonde landing on his head. The was then turning to close. Leon ran to the door to grab a handful of...blonde hair. While Leon was watching the door Cloud had though the blanket down and was started to run when Leon started to. Cloud then yelped loudly and this being a sound prove room it like a million pounds was dropped on they're ears. But they still pulled on the handled so it was Leon and Cloud against Arieth. Guess who was winning? Arieth. Leon's and Cloud's employees had came to her rescue. The one that was pulling the hardest was Leon's ex (the one in the first chapter I think it's the first) Leon was pulling on Cloud, because there was no more room on the handled. So the next thing killed the whole fight. Leon's ex pulled out a hammer and hit Cloud's hand with it. Cloud yelped and let go of the door making Leon and himself fall back. Now Cloud was all on top of Leon and the door was now locked. Cloud got off Leon quickly and carefully. It didn't really matter that much, because now Leon was uncoiusious. Cloud started to panic. Then Cloud decided to check Leon's breath. Cloud leaned down and was oddly excited as Leon's hot breath washed over his face. Only when he pulled back up did he realize how cold it was. "What the fuck?" He was in the warehouse, it never got cold not ever in winter. Now he was freezing. Blanket was the only thing on his mind other then Leon. Now that Cloud now the blanket he really looked at it. It was thick and made of wool so he knew it would be warm. There was one problem. It was made for one. So Leon would either go cold which Cloud would never do or he would have to cuddle with Leon. Even if he loved that idea he didn't think Leon would.

While Cloud was fighting Leon's lips were turning blue. So Cloud stopped fighting and took the blanket. He slowly walked to Leon 'Okay. Leon will understand. I can do this. Calm down.' Cloud was blushing when he lay beside Leon. Cloud was half under the covers, because he had made sure that Leon was covered up good. The warmth was getting to him as he slowly moved

slowly to Leon who was sleeping now. "Oh, fuck it." the blonde said after he was nowhere closer to Leon. He moved quickly, carefully, and silently to Leon and wrapped his arms around Leon's stomach and nuzzled Leon's neck. Leon slowly turned and laid on his his side like Cloud. Leon put his arms around potently. Cloud fell asleep like this. Cloud was sitting on a chair in a room alone...no Leon was here standing in front of him smirking. Leon slowly started to take his jacket off. It fell silently and Leon slowly started to unbutton his shirt. It fell and Cloud stared at it for a minute then slowly look at Leon's chest. Cloud blinked. There was Yuffie standing there smirking (Yes she can do that and she was fully dressed) Cloud blinked. 'Yuffie's up to something, Leon was stripping in the same spot, and Yuffie was going to...' Cloud covered his eyes and ran away screaming. Cloud woke up screaming. Cloud took a second to find out where he was. Cloud's eyes finally laid on Leon who still had his arms around Cloud and was sleep. Cloud decided to just let him sleep and he would go back to enjoying cuddling with Leon. If you open the door you would be greeted with Leon and Cloud cuddling. Well if you were has impatient as Yuffie you would have die not knowing if the plan worked or not. So Yuffie sneaked away from Arieth and cracked the door a little bit. She was greeted with this and she almost said 'Aww.' She caught herself in time, because she knew that she would be caught and then she decided to get Arieth. "Yuffie, what's wrong?" "Be quiet or you'll wake them up." Cloud was awake, but was too busy thinking about how Leon felt that he didn't notice. "I'll get a camera." Yuffie whispered before she ran off. Yuffie quickly and quietly came back. Arieth snapped a picture then shut the door soundless. Cloud had looked up at the snapped. Then he slowly made his way to the door. Cloud turned the door and it...opened. Yuffie and Arieth had off so fast to get the pictures formed that they forgot to lock the door. Cloud ran back and woke Leon up quickly and Leon slowly got up. Cloud and Leon walked out of the door with Leon leaning on Cloud, because he and a killer headache. Cloud then ran off and turn the heat back up. He then went to Leon's office and got pills and a cup of water. Leon thanked Cloud and took them quickly. "Follow my lead." Yuffie whisper before Arieth and Yuffie came up to the boys. "Hey Leon can you do me a favor?" Yuffie asked "Why would I do you a favor when you locked me in a room with Cloud?" "Because you love me." "You have to do me a huge favor later." Yuffie jumped up and down. "Thanks Leon."

Photo Shop

"Hey can I help you?" A dark brown head girl with a nametag that said 'Tifa" "Yeah. Can you get me Yuffie's pictures?" "Yes hold on." Tifa had to do Yuffie a favor and now was the time. "You have to pay first." Leon paid and grabbed the pictures that were on top of the packet. Leon walked out and then decided to put them in the packet when one caught his eye. It was of Cloud and himself, but one problem they were cuddling. Leon stared at the picture a minute then walked back to work.

Work

"What is this about?" Leon asked as he put the picture in Cloud's face. "Umm..."

Animegirl999 I hope that was longer then the others. I hope the spelling is better


	4. Chapter 4

Cloud and the group don't belong to me nor does anything else.

So sorry for the wait. I just got writer's block and then people wouldn't let me write in peace. Finally I have a chapter. I think I'm getting better at the spelling, writing I don't know. Don't flame me if you like Kairi. I noticed that I never put that it's boyxboy. With is your warning. THIS IS BOY ON BOY/BOYXBOY!

"Umm...WellyouseeitgotreallycoldandAriethonlygaveusoneblanket.YouwereunconscioussoIdidn'twanttofreezeoryoutofreezeandyouweregettingreallycoldsoIlayed-" "What! Slow down and start over." Leon said to a blushing Cloud. "Well what happen is-" Cloud was cut off again by one of Leon's employer saying that there was somebody here to see Leon. It just so happened to be his ex. "Hiya Leon. I came back to say that Cloud isn't your fault. He's just a bitch that doesn't know when to shut up. I found out that I couldn't live without you. I want you to be mine and nobody else's. I want you back, Leon and I know you want me back. Just promise that you will stay away from that thing called Cloud and I'm all yours." Leon had put his arm around his ex and was walking, but he just HAD to stop and stare at this...this...thing and wonder how it got out from the crazy institute. "Well I guess that is something that you have in common. Look Cloud is my friend and nobody talks about him like that. Stay away from Cloud, me, and this building . Oh and don't you NEVER touch my Cloud again. If you don't get out of here in three seconds I will repay you for what you did to Cloud too." His ex was too shocked to move or even speak.

"Three."

He still didn't move.

"Two"

Still.

"One."

A loud cracking noise followed by a loud bang was heard. Leon had hit his ex so hard that his ex had fell back and hit his head on the wall. (Not that far really) Leon then saw Cloud staring at his ex who was out cold. Cloud had hear and saw the whole thing, but the thing that confused and also made him want to jump up and down like a schoolgirl on her first date was that Leon had called Cloud his. Leon voice kept saying 'my Cloud' over and over in Cloud's head. Cloud slowly looked up at Leon who had just smiled and said "Come on, Cloud." Cloud followed Leon out silently.

Sidewalk

"Let's spend the day together." Leon said as they walk down the street. "What?" Cloud said dumbly. "Lets. Spend. The. Day. Together." Leon said like he was talking to a four year old. "Let's get breakfast first, okay?" Cloud asked unsurely "Sure" Leon replied happily. Cloud then hit Leon upside the head. "Where's Leon?" Cloud asked the 'fake' Leon. "Stop acting stupid, Cloud." Leon said frowning. The frown proved it was Leon to Cloud so he said "K!" happily. Breakfast talk was of Yuffie, Areith, and the business. It was about 9:30 when they got done. Cloud then suggested that they go check out the new music store that just open up. They entered FYI and found out that they have the same taste in music.

Sidewalk

"Hey Leon. Want to go to the Fair together?" Cloud asked/pleaded. "I never been to one and I ALWAYS wanted to go. Please. Pretty please!" Cloud pleaded with Leon who finally agreed. "YAY!" Cloud yelled then some people to look at them weirdly and then Cloud hugged Leon, which made even more people stare. Leon lightly patted Cloud's head. Cloud stopped hugging Leon and then grabbed Leon's hand. Cloud then ran to the Fair. "Cloud..." They ran faster (Ok so only Cloud was running and Leon was just being dragged) "Cloud!" They ran even faster. "CLOUD!" Cloud suddenly stopped and cause Leon to crash into him. "Yes?" Leon's eye twitched "Cloud, we have ALL day, you know!" "You are really going to spend ALL day with me?" Cloud asked. "Yes." "Promise?" "Yes, Cloud. I promise to spend the whole day with you." Cloud grinned evilly. "K. I'll walk." Cloud said happily. "Thanks, Cloud." Leon said not noticing the grin.

The Fair

"Leon, lets ride that first!" Cloud said pointing to the ride that goes up, down, and around. "The Fireball?" Leon asked slowly. "Yup." Cloud said nodding his head up and down quickly. They got into the short line (the lines are going to be short.) They got into there seats with Cloud on the outside. One problem. It had four seats (Yes four). Leon just prayed that it was two guys that got the seats. Leon had no luck. Two giggling girls got into them. one was a red head and the other was a brown head. "Hiya my name is Kairi and this is Selphie." the red head said. Leon was about to say ask them why he should know this, but Cloud was talking before he could say anything. "Hi I'm Cloud and this is Leon." "Nice to meet you." Selphie said. The ride then started with the order like this. Selphie, Kairi, Leon, Cloud. They went to the next ride that had a dark tunnel with Kairi and Selphie who had been invited to by Cloud. Leon didn't have a problem with Selphie cause she was sweet, nice and quiet. Kairi was the one he didn't like. She was hanging all over him after Cloud invited them to the next ride. Selphie didn't like Leon or Cloud other then for a friend. You could tell cause she was up there with Cloud pointing out which guys she thought were cute and Cloud was doing the same thing. They got on the ride in this order Kairi, Leon, Cloud, Selphie. The ride started fine and then it got scary to Cloud and Kairi. Leon thought they just wanted something to hold and there was a pole across they legs to hold on to, BUT no Kairi grabbed Leon and pushed herself on to him. He then quickly put her back in the seat, but he couldn't get her to let go all the way. Leon sighed and let it be. Till her hand slowly made it's way to his leg and was going up slowly. It got so dark nobody could see and Cloud then grabbed Leon, who didn't really mind. It was better then Kairi anyways. A loud 'slap' was heard. Cloud slowly backed away from Leon holding his hand. Leon was confused then realize what had happened. Leon slowly moved away from Kairi, who didn't noticed it. Leon grabbed Cloud's (Leon's eyes had got used to the dark before the others) good hand and moved Cloud over to him and held Cloud. Cloud stared at Leon who smiled sweetly (now Cloud's eyes got used and Selphie did too) down at him. Cloud slowly started to understand. The hand that had hit him was Kairi's and her hand was still going up Leon's leg. Leon waited to see what would happen. Cloud then smirked. They slowly came back into the light. "Hey let's go to the Tunnel of Love." Cloud suggested which he got one shocked face and two happy faces. "Yeah let's go there." Kairi said and was about to grab Leon's arm, but Leon had already followed Cloud and Selphie. 'There's four seats." Kairi said sadly. "Yup. Last year so many people wanted to go in with their friends that we are trying this." the man working the tunnel said smiling. The order Kairi, Leon, Cloud, Selphie. (remember it's like a bigass swan) "Oh Leon. Thank you so much for taking me on this ride." Kairi said. Cloud just rolled his eyes. "It was Cloud's idea not my." Leon said looking only at her for a second before looking ahead. It slowly got darker the more they went in the tunnel. It was so pretty in the tunnel that it left the Cloud and Selphie in awe. Leon was trying to not to throw up cause Kairi was pushing herself on to him and Kairi was too busy trying to get into Leon's lap that she didn't notice. Like before when, it got dark enough that Selphie couldn't see anything that Kairi did. They had been nice enough to tell Selphie what they were going to do, she just laughed and said 'Go for it.' Slowly Kairi's hand made it's way to Leon's leg as she got even closer, which didn't seem possible cause they was no space between they bodies. Cloud saw it and got really close to Leon who was starting to wonder if they were trying to kill him. "Hey there's Tidus, Wakka, Sora and Riku." Kairi said the last name like it was killing her. Selphie relpeid, "Oh Kairi, you can't hate Riku cause he took Sora away." Cloud just had to ask "So they're gay?" "Yup." Selphie said happily to Cloud before saying "Hiya guys." "Hiya Selphie." the brown head said. They rowed up next to their swan on Kairi side, which got six Damns. "Who are they?" this silver hair guy said. "Oh yeah. This is Leon." Kairi grabbed on to Leon's arm for effect, which made Leon roll his eyes and Cloud to start planning her death. "And?" the blonde dude asked. "And what?" Kairi said confused. "This is Cloud and you all seem to already know Selphie." Leon said while trying to get his arm back. "Well I'm Sora, that's Riku,", Sora pointed to the silver head, "Tidus,", he pointed to the blonde guy, "and that's Wakka." Sora pointed to the red head last. "Nice to meet you." Leon and Cloud said together. "Cloud, now what?" Leon asked Cloud not caring if they heard them, well everybody (the people in the two swans) was looking at them already. "That plan didn't work. Argh, damn, I don't have any other plans." Cloud replied. "She's blind. So maybe...Kairi, I'm gay." Leon asked. "I know." Cloud and Leon gaped at her. "What? Then why are you touching MY Leon?" Cloud asked confused. "Cause look at me. I can make him straight with this body." Kairi said smiling. Everybody stare at her like she was crazy, she was probably. "Now let me get this straight." , Sora said kinda confused, "this hot guy will turn straight cause you think you're hot?" Kairi nodded her head. "I'm going to give this," Leon pointed to Cloud, "up to be with this?" Leon pointed to Kairi. Kairi nodded confused why they don't believe her. Leon just started to laugh. "No way. By no means are you as hot as Cloud." (sorry I just love Cloud) the ride was getting close to the end. Everybody was excluding Kairi was smiling when it ended. "Hey Cloud want some food?" Leon asked as they got off the ride. "Sure. Have anything in mind?" Leon thought for a few seconds before he got an idea. "Cotton candy?""Cool." Cloud replied and they started walking to the shop that had cotton candy. "Hey." "Huh?" Leon look at Selphie, who looked hurt. "We can't come?" Sora asked. Cloud looked at Leon who just yawned. "Sure if Kairi leaves Leon alone." Everybody looked at Kairi. "Sure." Kairi said happly. "No hard feelings Kairi?" Leon asked slowly. "Nope. You?" "No." The group then made their way to the shop. By the time they had rode all the rides and they had ate all the food they could they knew each other pretty good.

Sidewalk

"Hey, Cloud?" Leon asked to see if Cloud was awake and not sleep walking, he was just so freaking quiet. "Yeah?" Cloud look at Leon. "Just making sure you were awake. Where do you live anyways?" Leon ask just now noticing where they were. "At the end of this street." It was pretty late so there wasn't really anybody out.

Cloud's Porch

"Leon, you don't have to do this." Cloud said to Leon secertly wanting Leon to still stay anyway. "No Cloud, I promised that I would spend ALL day with you. I will." Leon said getting annoyed has they sat on Cloud's swing. Cloud's eyes were slowly shutting. After about ten minutes of trying to stay awake, Cloud couldn't keep his eyes open. He fell asleep sitting up, so he kinda fell on Leon. Leon didn't want to wake him up so he slowly got up. He return with a blanket. Slowly he got Cloud to let him sit down. Leon covered Cloud up with the blanket as Cloud snugged up to Leon's side. Leon genlty kissed Cloud's forehead before going to sleep. "Night Cloud."

Morning

'Wow it's warm, soft, and cuddley WAIT! Why is it cuddley?' Cloud slowly opened his eyes to see...grey. 'Huh?' Cloud slowly sat up. "Leon!" Leon kept sleeping. 'Damn he can sleep though anything.' Cloud slowly got up and went into the kitchen. Cloud was about to flip a pancake when a pair of arms snaked around his waist. "Morning." a sleeply voice said right beside Cloud's ear. "Morning Leon." Cloud relpied. Leon slowly turned Cloud around trapping him. "Umm...Leon." Leon was slowly leaning in on Cloud, who had froze.

That's all for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed. So sorry about Kairi and all I just can't stand her. I know that Kairi, Sora, Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, and Riku were random. I think this was so OC. So sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

Cloud nor anything else belongs to me. BUT Becca belongs to me. XD YES BECCA I OWN YOU! XP XD

Leon slowly came forward until his lips caught Cloud's in a very deep kiss. Leon's eyes close followed by Cloud's. 'Click' Cloud would have pulled out of the kiss to see what made the noise, but then realized 'Leon is kissing me!' Only when their breath ran out did they break the kiss. They just ended up looking directly into each other's eyes. Cloud found out that Leon's eyes have dark grey dots here and there. Leon found out that Cloud probably has the brightest bluest eyes he has ever seen. 'Click' Both of their heads jerked to the window where a girl with brown hair and bright blue eyes stood looking at them with a camera and a grin that told all. "Umm... hi." Cloud said looking between the girl to Leon and back again. "Hiya. I'm Becca. I'm your new neighbor." Becca smiling. "New neighbor...Oh yeah the old couple is moving." Cloud said happy, they were always staring at him. "You mean have moved." Becca added before Leon said "So...why are you taking pictures of us?" "Cause two hot guys are kissing almost right at a window. Why wouldn't I?" "So...you don't care that we are gay?" Cloud asked looking at Becca suspisciouesly. "My bro is gay too so of course not." Becca replied before wincing when a loud male voice yelled "BECCA!" in the most annoying way. "Well got to go. Talk to ya later." With that Becca ran off to the house next door. Cloud looked back at Leon who look back at him. A comfortable silence fell all around them as they stood in each other's arms. "Cloud?" "Yes Leon." Cloud said expecting a confess or something just not "They're burning." "Huh?" Cloud asked dumbly. "The pancakes." Leon answered smirking. "OH!" Cloud quickly turned around and tried to save the pancakes for their horrible deaths while Leon moved his arms where their weren't in Cloud's way.

After Breakfast

Leon called in sick for the both of them, which earned some giggles from Arieth and Yuffie. "Leon can we play Silent Hill 3? PLEASE!" Cloud say to Leon. "Why now?" Leon asked a pleading Cloud. "Cause Yuffie and Arieth don't like games." Cloud said sighing. "Why don't you just play it alone then?" Leon asked and was answered with a mumbled "Cause it's scary when you're alone." Cloud had his head bowed in shame of being scared of a game. As Leon saw this he said "Sure get the game. Just don't start screaming, K?" Leon added to a hyper Cloud. "Sure, yeah, whatever." 20 minutes later Cloud was hiding and grabbing any part of Leon he could trying not to scream (Of course Leon's the one who playing after Cloud died over and over) when then was a knock on the door. Cloud was too scared to answer it alone so Leon and Cloud open the door to be greeted with a silver long hair man. "Hi. I'm Becca's older brother, Sephiroth." "Umm...hi." "Hey." Were Leon's and Cloud's responds. "Well I don't live next door. I live downtown. I was wondering if you two could do me a favor?" Sephiroth asked. "Sure, what is it?" Cloud replied without thinking while Leon didn't trust the man. "Thank you so much. Will you make sure that Becca doesn't get in trouble and maybe let her meet some of your friends? She's cautious, it's just I'm scare she could meet the wrong people." Sephiroth dramaly. "How do you know that we are the right people?" Leon asked cautiously "Cause look at you? Well I know that you may be bad, but this man right here is too innocence looking to be bad." Sephiroth said smiling lustfully at Cloud. Cloud may not know what was going on, but Leon did. Leon then pulled to him and held Cloud to him with a look that clearly said 'Mine' Sephiroth then looked at Leon lustfully "Don't worry. I wouldn't leave you out. See ya later." Sephiroth left one confused Cloud and one slightly shocked Leon. "Umm... Leon, what was he talking about?" Cloud asked Leon only to realize that Leon was holding him which made him blush. "Don't worry about it." Leon said then saw Cloud's blush shut the door and gave Cloud a quick kiss on the lips before walking back to play the game again. 30 more minutes of playing Cloud asked "Leon could we go shopping?" "Shopping? That's for girls." (No offence to anybody, I'm a girl too heh) Cloud pouted towards Leon's back. "But Arieth's birthday is next week. I wanted to go ahead and get her something." Leon finally turned around, saw Cloud's pout and knew that he was going shopping with the nut. "Fine. But we go in my car." Cloud's face changed four times, smile, pout, thinking, smile in about ten seconds. Leon just watched in amusement. "Ready?" Leon asked at the end of Cloud's little show. "Yup." Cloud said with a smile. They hopped into Leon's black mustang and were off.

The Mall

You think that people would stare angry(my city would so no offence to anybody, I'm not trying to rude to anybody) at them. Yeah people stared, but not that mean angry evil stare. A happy friendly stare though to Leon and Cloud it was a creepy stare. They got Areith some pretty flowers, which caused more people to stare that creepy stare. Leon and Cloud looked in the game store named Game Stop, Leon bought something while Cloud was trying to find out when Zelda Twilight Princess was coming out. "Do you want to get something to eat?" Leon asked after then left the mall and was getting into Leon's car. "Sure, what though?" Cloud replied thinking about some food. "Applebees?" Cloud asked finally after Leon had said nothing. "That's fine." Leon answered while getting onto the road.

Applebees

Applebees was mainly empty so Cloud and Leon both sighed in relief. Those stares were really annoying. They got some seats, they ordered, and they started discussing Arieth's party. "Leon, Cloud!" A sheik was heard and both Leon and Cloud froze. Leon just started banging his head on his folded arms that were on the table. 'Not here not here' repeated itself in Leon's head. "Well, it's a surprise to meet you two here." Sephorite mainly sheik 'I hate surprises' a little voice in Leon's head snapped back. "Oh hello." Cloud try to sounded happy, but something about this guy just doesn't seem right. "Well may I eat with you? The person that I was going to eat with canceled. 'I wonder why.' Leon's head voice said sarcasm. "Well have you two ordered anything yet?" Sephorite asked sitting down beside Cloud, who looked at Leon to see what he should do. "Yes, it should be here in a moment." Leon said thorough gritted teeth. "Well then I'll just get my food to be brought over here. Sephorite called a fairly good looking waiter, while Sephorite talked he looked the waiter over and winked when he was done. The waiter blushed and stutted out "Yes sir." before all, but running away still blushing. Sephorite smiled at then at Cloud. Cloud then asked, "So what's new with you?" "Nothing much, just helping Becca unpack. Anyways how long have you been living here?" Leon then answered "I been here all my life and Cloud came around when he was about six." "So you grew up together?" Sephorite asked looking very interested. "Yeah, we were best friends and still are." Cloud answered smiling sweetly at Leon. Leon smiled back. Sephorite looked between Cloud and Leon while this happened. He smiled. "So when did you first notice you were gay?" "Well I found out when I had more fun watching men undress than woman. Cloud? Sephorite?" Leon said first "Me? Well when I liked men in movies, like how they move, talked, and act. Sephorite?" Cloud answered second "Well when I woke up next to my best friend naked." Sephorite answered last, smirking. Leon and Cloud blinked. "Great way to find out." Leon said, shaking his head. Cloud smiled and Leon loosen up some. Sephorite grinned. The food arrived, they end up talking and laughing like they were old friends. They parted with Sephorite kissing them both on the cheek in which Leon respond by grabbing Cloud's hand and pulling him to the car. Cloud and Leon hopped in and drove to the Warehouse to check on things.

Warehouse

Leon had his arm around Cloud's waist as Cloud had his around Leon's waist. When their employers saw this murmurs filled the warehouse. Leon grinned at Cloud who in turn grinned back. Leon spared Cloud a kiss on the cheek, before they walked into the 'Plot Room'. Yuffie and Areith stopped talking, look at the boys, then back at each other, and squealed. Leon and Cloud said "What?" in unison. "You just look too cute together." Leon rolled his eyes while Cloud smiled widely. "So anything new?" Leon sat down, asking. Cloud sat when Arieth respond with "Not really, no cancels, no bookings, on yours and ours charts" "Good cause I'm going to be lazy for awhile." Leon said putting his feet up, putting his hands behind his head, putting his chair on two legs, sighing. (Damn that was hard to write) Yuffie grinned "Oh and why is that?" Leon winked at Cloud, who blushed slightly. "No reason really." Leon said looking at Yuffie with a glint in his eye. In turn Arieth and Yuffie blushed a little bit. "Leon behave yourself." Cloud said still blushing. "As long as I don't have to behave when we get home." Cloud, Arieth, and Yuffie turned red. Yuffie started giggling and Arieth end up giggling with her. Cloud was still red, he was too scared to ask what they were laughing at though he had a pretty good idea. Leon grinned at their responds to the statement. "So what made you finally realize that you liked each other?" Yuffie was already for boasting on getting them together. "Well when Cloud responded to the kiss." Leon said, Yuffie was unfazed. "Cloud?" Maybe Cloud would let her boast. "Well it was when I saw that picture of Leon and me laying down together. It just looked right." Cloud looked Leon straight in the eye, smiling. Yuffie looked at this and decided it was too cute to boast about...and she was going to get some pictures of their wedding night. Arieth smiled at Yuffie who grinned back and they shared a high five. "How about we take ya to dinner tonight. For helping us." Cloud grinned at Arieth's and Yuffie's smiling faces. He took it as a yes. A frown appeared on Yuffie's face. Leon sighed and said "Yes, you can pick out the place, Yuffie." Yuffie grinned "Good cause I don't want any hotdogs or pizza tonight." Leon and Cloud gasped in faked shock. "We would never serve Queen Yuffie and Queen Arieth pizza or hotdogs." Cloud said fake shock in his voice. "Please tell us what we did to make us unworthy in your eyes." Leon had gone on one knee and took Yuffie's hand pleading this while Cloud did the same to Areith. Yuffie grinned "You will become worthy if you let Arieth and me post picture of you and Cloud on the net." Leon got to his feet. "Nope." "Oh come on, Leon!" Leon then said "Nope. I got some calls to make. Excuse me." Leon then walked back to his office. Arieth and Yuffie looked at Cloud, who slowly backed away to the door. Yuffie quickly got in front of the door, with a look to kill. Arieth said "Tell us everything." Cloud looked between Arieth and Yuffie, sighed and sat down. He started telling them everything that happened when Yuffie sat down, leaving out some things Leon and he did. When he was finished Arieth frowned, "I don't like this Sephorite guy." Yuffie nodded frowning as well. "I don't know. He's okay sometimes and sometimes he's very weird." Cloud admitted. "He sounds like a stalker alittle bit." Yuffie nodded agreeing with herself. Cloud shrugged "Well if he is then, we will just tell him to stop." The girls frowned more. "If that doesn't work then we'll take other steps, ok?" They nodded. "Now if you excuse me, I would like to take a shower and a nap before me go out to eat." Cloud walked out before they could stop him. He knocked on Leon's door. "Leon?" "Come in." Leon voice rang though the door. Cloud walked inside. "Is there anything you need?" Leon asked writing something down. Cloud know Leon just had a lot of work so he was unfazed by the question. "I just wanted to tell you, I'm going home and that you can just call me to tell the name of the reasunant." Leon looked up at this. "You ok?" Cloud answered, "Yeah I'm fine, just tried and I wanted to take a bath before tonight." "You want me to pick you up?" Leon asked, still looked at Cloud. "Nah, it's too long of a drive. Plus it's you we are talking about, we may never get out of the house if you came over." Leon respond with a grin and "Whatever, anyways just stay away from that Sephorite while you are alone." "I will, see ya." Cloud walked out the door, but he heard Leon say bye back before he closed the door.

Cloud's house

Cloud rode home in silence. He opened the car door to be asked "Can I use your kitchen later?" Cloud looked up at Becca, still not out of the car. "Umm...why?" Cloud asked not sure. "Cause I got some friends going over later and my kitchen is working all the way." Becca replied to which Cloud shrugged. "Sure, just don't burn down the house." He said, getting out of the car and locking it. "See ya Cloud." "Bye." Cloud got a quick shower and picked out his clothes. He finally crashed on the couch.

About an hour later

Cloud woke up when the phone rang. "Hello." "Hey you're awake." Leon's voice ran clearly through the phone. A little too loud for a just woken Cloud. "Ah, the phone woke me up." Cloud explained. Leon sound little guilty when he said "Oh well sorry, but Yuffie finally decided." "Oh it's fine, where did she decided?" "La Caille." Cloud shook his head before saying "Ok, I'll meet you there. What time?" "Around 7. I got to go. Sorry." Cloud smiled. "It's fine. Bye." "See ya Cloud." Leon hung up after that Cloud fell back asleep.

hehe I don't know what to say about this chapter really, other than I can't write sap. I'm sorry about not updating sooner. I'm going to try and update before school starts., but I personally hate this chapter, I think it's my worst so far. If you, readers, want me to rewrite and try to make this chapter better, just tell me cause I'll try if ya want me too. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

HELLO PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!! To all the people that have stuck with this screwed up fic so far, I'm impressed. Personally I think I would have just dropped it after the last chapter, but I promised myself that I would write one more chapter when I ended the last chapter, I didn't know it would be this HARD to do another chapter cause mainly nothing going on right now in the story. '' I'll shut up now so THANK YOU PEOPLE WHO HAVE READ AND/OR REVIEW THIS!!!!! Also I don't hate Sephiroth, I just needed a bad guy.

I own nothing. T.T

One Year Later

Cloud walked into the park that Leon had arranged to meet him at. Cloud strolled to the old oak tree they alway pinic at while people stop their conversations to stare then as the blonde sat down he heard the quick words of cuteness and him being hot. It happened wherever he went now, really the crowd stared when Leon and Cloud walked together. Either it was because of their looks or because they openly show of affection. As Cloud was caught in the conversations of nearby people that he didn't notice that Leon was walking towards him till everybody was saying Look at the hot brunet Cloud's sky blue eyes flowed over Leon's body as Leon did the same. Leon was dress in a dark red shirt and black pants while Cloud was in a sky blue shirt with dark blue jeans to match. When they had stopped eye-raping each other, Leon bent over and gave Cloud a kiss, but they quickly stopped when several disappointed groans were heard from the girls there. Leon smiled and sat down while Cloud beamed at him.

"So how was your job?" Leon asked since Cloud had became the head of a fashion department at Sears. "Sephiroth still hits on me but it's better than it was at first.

Leon's eyebrow twitched at the name. The guy was now Cloud's boss and was still hitting on Cloud since day one. "So are you as lazy as you were at the warehouse?" Leon joked at Cloud who defensibly countered with "I wasn't lazy. I had to watch Yuffie and make sure that she didn't kill clients or burn down the building." Cloud remembered one time, this man called the warehouse dirty and she had tried to kill him. Leon had been that guy. Like it was his fault that he didn't know Yuffie had just cleaned that area. After they both shuddered as they got their food out. The two young males started talking about the new apartment that they were going to buy. While Cloud was living with Leon, since Becca had blew up his stove and accidently put the house on fire, they wanted a place that had more space.

After buying the apartment

Aerith and Yuffie made a grand party to celebration. Kairi, Sora, Selphie, Riku, also with Septhorite, Becca and some others were there. Since the beginning of the party Sephiroth hadn't stop coming onto Cloud while Leon mumbled about how much time in jail he would get for murder. Cloud excused himself though Sephiroth followed. Leon was called out of his plans of where to drop the body, maybe in a pit of hunger dogs or better yet cats, by Yuffie. Leon sighed and walked over to Yuffie, as she wanted to discuss the details of her and Aerith's key to the apartment being made which Leon quickly tried to get away without success. Cloud walked into the new bedroom he shared with Leon to take a breather from the party. He didn't notice that Sephiroth had followed or that Sephiroth had shut the door. "Cloud, do you really think that Leon wants us to do it on the bed you two share?" Cloud turned to stare at Sephiroth, "Umm...Sephiroth I don't like you like that. I love Leon." Cloud started to panic as the only escape was by the door and Sephiroth was a lot taller and stronger. Sephiroth grinned lustfully while he approached Cloud. Cloud backed a step when Sephiroth took a step forwarded. Cloud didn't notice the bed till he fell onto it, he was about to get up but Sephiroth had pounced onto him. Also Cloud was about to tell Sephiroth off, but he kissed Cloud, pinning his arms above his head. Sephiroth tasted like rotten cheese and hot beer. Cloud kept unresposding to as he glared at Sephiroth. Cloud tired to push Sephiroth off, but he was too strong. Suddenly the door swung open and Leon stared at the scene, before quickly leaving the room silently. Sephiroth didn't stop kissing Cloud till the slam of the door echoed in the room. Sephiroth sat up and Cloud used his surpisement to his advantage, he shoved Sephiroth to the floor. By the time Sephiroth recovered Cloud was already scanning the crowd for his beloved brunet, but he couldn't find him. Finally he found Yuffie and questioned if she saw Leon. Yuffie nodded, "I saw him walk out the door a couple minutes ago. Why? What did you do?" Yuffie accused with Aerith beside her just as concerned. Cloud ran out the door, shouting over his shoulder, "I'll explain later. Thanks for the party." Yuffie looked at Aerith sneaky, but Aerith shook her head, brown hair flying around her. "Let's give them some alone time." Yuffie shrugged, but agreed with her as they went back to the group of people.

Cloud sighed when he was out on the sidewalk, 'How in the world does this always happen to me?! Who the hell hates me up there?! I don't even have a clue where Leon went!' Cloud walked to the right thinking of Leon's favorite park. Cloud started to run and he came to the park in about 5 minutes. He repeated shouting out Leon's name in the abandoned park. Cloud checked everywhere in the park, swings, slides, benches, and even the bathroom. Leon was nowhere to be seen. Cloud sighed and slumped down in front of an old oak tree. He felt guilt build up in his heart so even though Leon wasn't there he confessed what happened. "I'm so sorry, Leon. I didn't do anything. I didn't know that Sephiroth had followed me and he shut the door. I had no way to get away then he just jumped on me. I didn't kiss him back! I didn't even enjoy the kiss! I couldn't do anything to stop it. But I shouldn't have let him cornered me like that." Cloud's little speech was a whispered when it ended. Cloud couldn't help but put some blame on it. "So you didn't kiss him back?" Cloud's eyes got big when he felt Leon slided beside him. "No, of course not! I'm so sorry! I really d-" Leon cut Cloud off from making his speech again. "I heard your speech. I'm not mad at you, but I'm seriously thinking going to jail wouldn't be that bad. Anyways I'm sorry for not staying and listening to the story or at least getting Sephiroth off you." Leon had watched Cloud call him and search the park for him from his seat up on the hill and he moved to the other side of the tree when Cloud came. Cloud looked at Leon, who was looking at the stars. "Do you want to go back to the party?" Leon turned to Cloud, he shook his head. "Not really, unless you want to?" Cloud shook his head also, yawning. Cloud leaned onto Leon as a comfortable silence flowed around them. They stayed like this the rest of the night till they fell asleep content, knowing that their love for each other wouldn't break so easy. If Sephiroth couldn't break it, then nothing could.

I'm not sure if that was cheesy or not, but this is the end. I will again thank all that have been reading this story. Thank you for reviewing too! Sorry if it had some errors in it. XD Animegirl999


End file.
